In cellular and other wireless environments, one challenge is making the most efficient use of unused wireless spectrum. Wireless operators may acquire contiguous spectrum bands, such as in a range from 10 MHz to 30 MHz, where the spectrum may be divided among their customers. As signaling demands increase, such providers may resort to a strategy of decreasing the size of wireless cells in order to re-use the required spectrum, which tends to result in ever decreasing cell sizes as demand continues to increase. The cell sizes, for example, have shrunk in size from macro-cell, which could have a radius of 10 miles, to micro-cell to pico-cell and more recently to femto-cell with radii of 100 meters or less. While decreasing cell sizes may increase re-use of the acquired spectrum, the decreasing cell sizes also require additional cost to support and maintain the infrastructures (base stations) necessary to support the increased number of access points. In addition to the increased infrastructural costs of smaller wireless cells, an operator that has license to transmit over a spectrum of 30 MHz and has divided these spectral resources into 5 MHz sections to enable a frequency re-use strategy, may be limited to a peak rate of what can be achieve in 5 MHz, as opposed to that which could be achieved if more of the acquired spectrums was available for use. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a system that may address issues with total capacity and/or peak capacity while limiting the need to acquire more cellular spectrum licenses and/or access points or base stations.